


the kind of home he’d only dreamed of

by kinpika



Series: merde, je t’aime tant [17]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, and breakfast being brought in?, request from tumblr, the best kind of mornings, waking up to your dog sleeping on your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “Good morning, you two. Am I interrupting?”





	the kind of home he’d only dreamed of

When the sun creeps in under the blinds, Castiel gets potentially another minute in before it’s too much. Gone were the days of sleep despite the sun pressing on his eyelids, no matter if he threw an arm or pillow over his face. Castiel remembered those days with a certain kind of fondness that was only broken by Demon jumping beside him.

That was strange. He shouldn’t have been up, not yet. Castiel distinctly remembered putting him out sometime early, because Gigi ended up staying over. Which meant…

Patting along the bed beside him, before pushing Demon’s face away when he tried to make a game of it, Castiel realised the bed was empty. Ah, that explained it. Had it not been for the way Demon licks his cheek, Castiel would’ve just stayed where he was, but nope. It was two against one, and one part of the party wasn’t even in the room. 

No, he could hear something sizzling, and suddenly noticed the distinct smell in the air. Now he wasn’t too sure what time it was, and with some effort, pushes himself up. Blinks and squints and gradually opens his eyes. Room dim, but the clock beside his bed flashed something far too early. Phone, where was his phone? 

His phone reads a little early in the afternoon, which only has Castiel pause. He _could_ try for another hour, really, and he knew that Gigi would leave him be. They only pulled in around two in the morning, anyway. A shorter trip this time, but they ran late with cords and papers and the odd photo. As he rubs his face with his hands, trying to get the sleep out, Castiel convinces himself to get up, now, come on.

Castiel flops back down, Demon taking the opportunity to spread over his chest. Fingers massage the dog’s head, running over his ears, circles along his back. Calming and comforting for the both of them. “Missed me this time, huh?” Castiel teases, when Demon nudges at his hand with his nose when he stops. Drags a smile out of him, as he goes back to indulging Demon. 

“Good morning, you two. Am I interrupting?”

Both Castiel and Demon turn as Gigi walks in. She’s smiling, a full plate in her hands, and Castiel could only grin. Man, he loved her. 

“You’re up early,” he comments, as he pushes himself up. Demon had finally taken the hint and hopped off, hopefully in search of his bowl. Gigi sets herself down then, surrendering the plate with a laugh.

“ _Someone_ was snoring in my ear a couple of hours ago,” she says with a pointed look. It’s tampered down with amusement, and a stolen piece of toast. “I had some work to catch up on, anyway. It’s fine.”

Whilst he exclaims ‘thief!’ as she pinches some more food, Castiel’s next move was to simply lean forward, and press his lips to her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. I’m gonna shower — need to do my hair — and get ready. We should go through those papers today.” And off she goes, listing the day off on her fingers, even though he knew she was planned and ready for today yesterday. He can only nod, polishing off the rest of his breakfast, while she talks as she gets up. Words only break, as she leans down as he tilts his head up, a quick chaste kiss that has her smiling. 

Finally, Castiel pushes himself out of bed, taking the plate from her hands, an arm snaking around her waist. “Allow me.” She snorts at that, but doesn’t argue as he makes a beeline for the sink. As he’s running water down, Castiel notices that she hadn’t quite left yet.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he noticed the way Gigi was leaning against the door, arms crossed loosely over her chest. Eyes on him. Castiel knew that look all too well, and turned the water off. As she crooks a finger at him, Castiel takes a step closer. 

“Oh?” he can only manage, and can’t fight the grin fast enough, as he follows her to the bathroom. Damn, he missed being home.


End file.
